Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of data storage and, more particularly, to dynamic tracking of virtual logical storage units.
Storage virtualization is achieved by abstracting physical storage locations (e.g., hard disks, etc.). Virtualization software maps the physical storage to a logical storage space represented by virtual logical storage units. The virtual logical storage units are identified by logical storage unit identifiers.